See
by SeraCat
Summary: Aang asks Toph an interesting question, causing her to spend some serious thinking time. Taang, and implied Zutara


**I own no characters of Avatar the last airbender. Two people who like Kataang do.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Toph?"

"Yeah, Twinkletoes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Twinkles, you can do what ever the heck you want. You don't need my permission."

"Okay."

"..."

"Well?"

"Well,what?"

"What's the question?"

Toph and Aang were sitting on Appa's back, staring at the sky(well, Aang was). It was another day of doing nothing, and asking each other stupid questions.

"Um,if you could see, who would you want to see first?"

"Twinkletoes, I'm blind. You know I can't see, and I won't ever see."

"But hypothetically, if you could, whose face would you want to see?"

Toph groaned. Okay, this question required thinking. She rolled over on her stomach and started to pick her nose.

"Toph?" Aang queried.

"Hold on, I'm thinking. Go play with Momo or something."

If Aang had asked her two years ago, she would have said Snoozles immediately. She had wanted to see that goofy grin that Katara told her about, those eyes Suki was ecstatic for. But she realized that Suki, who Sokka seemed glued to was a warrior, like her. She was like the earth as well. She realized that Sokka was only going to see her as the ass kicking little sister figure. And she was okay with that.

If he had asked her a year ago, she would have said Iroh,or possibly Sparky. Since she refused to go back home to her parents after the war ended, Iroh let her stay with him for a while. Sometimes she visited Sparky and stayed awhile at his palace.

She still saw Twinkles, as well as Sugar Queen, a who were visiting after going to the North Pole. She sensed something was different between them, Because Sweetness was avoiding him like he had some disease she couldn't cure. She later confessed to Toph that they ended their relationship, but Twinkles apparently thought they would get back. It was around that time that Sparky asked Sugar Queen to help him find his mother, leaving his uncle in charge. Somehow, the avatar still remained hopeful. She, however, suspected that something was up. It was all revealed at the Jasmine Dragon.

It had been a hot day, and she had been sparring with Twinkletoes. They were walking towards the kitchen, intent on making some tea, with probably disastrous consequences. Then she noticed that her two friends were there as well. And they were alarmingly close to one another. She tried to get her air bender friend away from the kitchen, and almost succeeded, but Iroh walked in and decided that he needed to go to the kitchen, something for Ursa, medicine or something.

Everyone in the room stared at the two teenagers embracing. The two lovers stared right back, both their hearts beating wildly. Then Twinkles spoke.

"Ka..Katara?" it seemed like he was about to cry.

Katara, true to her element, started sniffling.""Oh, spirits, Aang.. I'm sorry. We wanted to tell you.. all of you, but we were waiting, for the right time."

"How long?" she had asked, happy that she had been right.

"About a week after we came to the palace."

Just then Aang bolted upstairs, running to his room.

Sweetness had chased after him, trying to comfort the broken-hearted boy.

Sparky had walked up behind her, murmuring "If you start doing a victory dance, think again."

"Why not?"

Then he dropped the bomb.

"Oh, uncle and I have been talking, and we decided that it's high time that you reconciled with your parents. They're coming in about fifteen minutes."

Oh, no he didn't.

She ran up the stairs. Sugar Queen was at door, trying to reason with him. "Outta my way, Sweetness!" She tackled the water bender away fom the door, and started banging on it.

"Go away, Toph. I'm leaving. Nothing you can say will change my mind." the air bender informed her from behind the door.

"Good, I really need to come with you." The banging increased.

"Why?"

"Because my parents are coming-" the door opened and she was pulled in.

He stared at her. She sighed.

"Aang.. just.. please, I really don't want to go back to my life just yet."

She heard him nod his head. Relief flooded her body.

"Alright. Come on, I need you to piggyback me, we're going to have to sneak to Appa."

They had just gotten to the window sill, when the door was knocked open.

"Toph, Aang, come on, you can't just run away from your problems." that was Sparky.

"Your parents are here. You'll have to face them sooner or later." that was Sugar Queen.

Aang turned his back to them, and jumped out the window.

Somehow, with her stiff in terror, they managed to locate Appa.

She was laughing as they flew off, hearing her father screaming, something about kidnapping, and Ursa calmly suggesting tea.

"Twinkletoes...any idea where we're going?"

"None."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But if she had to choose, she'd pick Aang. She somehow felt closer to the pansy. She guessed the last month spent in the Temple changed them. She'd always wondered what his tattoos would look like. And, secretly, she guessed she liked him a whole lot more than as a friend. She didn't want to admit. She'd be damned if she made the first move.

"Toph?" he asked again, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Well Twinkletoes, to tell you the truth, I'd rather see food then anyone's face, if I could see. Which I can't, so why worry about it?"

"Oh."

Was she dreaming, or did he sound just slightly disappointed? She barely brought herself to hope.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't tell him the true answer to the question until their wedding night, when he laughed triumphantly, crowing, " I knew it!"

To which she replied, "Yeah, Twinkletoes, whatever you say."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
